Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai (film)
Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai, also known as The Great Adventure of Dai (ドラゴンクエスト ダイの大冒険, Dragon Quest: Dai no Daiboken), is a Japanese animated film based on the homonymous comic. It is the first animated adaptation of the comic, preceding the TV series by a few months. The story is an adaptation of the second arc of the comic, "Dai Explodes!!!", but it is not directly related to the series and is instead a parallel work not connected to the main one. Additionally, the physical appearance of Hadler in this film is different from the original comic and TV series, looking like red evil deity with six arms. The film was animated by Toei Doga (now known as Toei Animation) and theatrically released in Japan on 20 July 1991 by the Toei Company, alongside Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and Magical Taluluto 2: Magic Battle of The Friendship. The three short films were simultaneously screened as part of the Toei Anime Fair of the summer of 1991. A notable difference from [[Dragon Quest: Legend of the Hero Abel|the previous animated adaptation of Dragon Quest]] is that this film uses a score composed by Koichi Sugiyama with the original melodies of the games, contrary to the former which merely uses some occasional samplings along with an entirely original soundtrack. The following 1991 TV series and the other two films of the series also used Sugiyama's recognizable compositions. Plot The people of a certain country were tormented in the past by the Demon King Hadler. Only a warrior who could use magic could battle against the demon king, so he was called "hero". After a desperate struggle, the hero was able to defeat the Demon King and the monsters who were under the control of the Demon King regained their hearts of justice and began to live peacefully on the southern island of Delmurin. One day, a baby drifted from a wrecked ship and was picked up by grandpa Brass. The child and grew up fine under the care of Brass. Fifteen years later, Dai, the only human boy in the Delmurin island, works hard every day to practice magic with monsters, including his granpa Brass. Dai dreams of becoming a respectable hero and keep the peace of the island. But magic was his weak point so he constantly gets yelled at by granpa Brass. One day, messengers from the kingdom of Papunica, including Leona, Papunica's tomboy princess, and her entourage, came to the island. The purpose was to confirm the priests' prophecy that the Demon King would be resurrected. It was somwething unbelievable, but Dai decided to look around the island with Leona Leona is frightened by various monsters, but the monsters are all Dai's friends. At first, Dai and Leona only quarrel, but Leona gradually warms up to Dai. Suddenly, the monsters in the island begin to act violently, which means the prediction becomes true and the demon king has revived. Monsters attack Dai as he tries to rescue Leona from being taken away by the Demon King's minions. Dai is stunned by the rampage caused of his friends, who now have evil hearts. As he faces them, Dai get angry and becomes determined to not allow them to do evil things which triggers the emblem of the dragon, the mark of the hero, to appear one his forehead, releasing magical energy. Dai then battles the Demon King Hadler and defeats him successfully, saving Leona and his friends. Cast *Toshiko Fujita as Dai *Aya Hisakawa as Leona *Junpei Takiguchi as Brass *Mariko Kouda as Gome *Takeshi Aono as Hadler *Yusaku Yara as the narrator Main staff *Director: Kazuhisa Takenouchi *Script: Katsuyuki Sumisawa *Music: Koichi Sugiyama *Original work: Riku Sanjo, Koji Inada *Animation director: Yasuchika Nagaoka *Art: Nobuto Sakamoto *Photography: Hiroaki Edamitsu *Editing: Shigeru Nishiyama *Production: Chiaki Imada, Rikizou Kayano *Producer: Kozo Morishita *Executive producer: Rikizo Chino *Production companies: Toei, Shueisha, Toei Doga Gallery COCC-7775.jpg|OST CD cover Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_poster.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' poster Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_flyer.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' flyer Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_1.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_2.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_3.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_4.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_5.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_6.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_7.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Toei_Anime_Fair_Summer_91_pamphlet_DQ_es_scanlation_8.jpg|''Toei Anime Fair Summer '91'' pamphlet scanlation in Spanish of the film segment Videos ドラゴンクエスト ダイの大冒険 音楽集 I The Film I OST|Soundtrack Related *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai Music Collection'' *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' (TV series) *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai - Avan's Disciples'' *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai - Six Great Generals'' *''Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai'' (2020 TV series) External links *Toei's 1990s animations at Toei Animation official website (Japanese) *Article at Japanese Wikipedia *Film info at the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan (Japanese) *Film info at Anime News Network *Film info at MyAnimeList *Film info at AnimeClick.it (Italian) Category:Anime